Sexy And I Know It
by JaydenJoker
Summary: John Cena has been pining over the Miz for years but Miz is so caught up in himself, he won't give John the time of day. What happens when Alex Riley decides to intervene? Will John go for it or will he turn it down and continue to pine? Title inspired by song from LMFAO.


I'm back with another slash piece, another trio actually. I love these three superstars and I would love to share with everyone what I think would happen if the three got together and got down and dirty. With that in mind, this has mature content in it and if that isn't your cup of tea turn back now. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I will. : )  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that belongs to the WWE or anyone else mentioned. I only own my idea. Furthermore, I don't own the song title that this is inspired from.

**Pairing:** John CenaxMizxAlex Riley (Jomizry)| **Rating:** NC-17| Takes place February 28, 2011: the night Cena wrestled Alex Riley in a steel cage and won.| Starts in John's point of view| **Warning:** There will be dominating and other slightly dark themes. I won't tell you between who, you'll have to wait and see. You have been warned.

**Sexy And I Know It**

He's sexy and he knows it. He struts around the locker room and the backstage area, knowing that he's hot. He rubs it in everyone's face and the only person it gets to is me. The worst part about the whole thing? Miz's right hand man, Alex Riley. He's always around Miz and when he's not around him, he's bragging to the rest of us about what he and Miz did together. Tonight seemed to be no different, even if Alex Riley and I had a Steel Cage match where Miz would be sitting ringside. Ever since he walked into the arena, Alex has been up my ass and it's starting to get a little annoying. I managed to ditch him going to the bathroom but he was standing there waiting for me once I got out. I groaned. "What do you want, Riley?"

"To get into your head, of course." I narrowed my eyes; Riley's tough guy act was just that, an act. Time to see how much of a man he really is, when Miz isn't standing in his back pocket. I didn't say anything to him as I headed back to my locker room. He followed me, as I had hoped he would and once I had closed the door behind me, the strangest thing happened: Alex Riley kissed me. After the initial shock wore off, I pinned Riley up against the wall by his throat.

"What the hell was that and why did you do it?"

"I've always wanted to, that's why." I scoffed; I had enough of Riley's mind tricks.

"Bullshit. I know you're a straight shooter. Now why did you do it? I suggest giving me the right answer before I knock you out cold before our match."

"I'm serious, Cena. You...honestly think I'm straight? Please...it's all a...cover." I let go of Riley's throat, dropping him to the ground and sat down on the bench. Riley coughed a few times, getting the air back into his lungs and he sat with his back up against the door. "I thought you were smarter than that, Cena." I gave him a look and he laughed. "Seriously, man, why do you think I hang around Miz? People who are exactly the same tend to gravitate towards each other." I looked back to the ground, my ego suddenly deflated. I knew deep down that Riley and Miz were an item but I didn't want to accept it. I had wanted Miz all to myself but that was definitely not an option now. "Are you blind, Cena?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want you, that's what it means."

"Not interested."

"What if I told you that I wasn't the only one that wanted you?"

"Still not interested. I've denied everyone on the roster."

"With the exception of Orton, right?"

"That ship sailed, kid. He's happy where he's at right now and we're perfectly fine being friends." Riley appeared on the bench next to me with a smirk on his friends.

"Right, friends who end up screwing in their locker rooms. Wish I had more friends like that." I growled and decked Riley, sending him to the floor.

"I only do that when he asks. Apparently, his new partner doesn't have a problem with it so I oblige him. Don't go judging what you don't know, Riley, unless you like getting knocked on your ass."

"If it means that I've got your attention, I'll do it all day." I growled in agitation. "Want to know who else wants you, John?"

"Doesn't matter because I'm not interested."

"I know you're interested, John, because it's the Miz." I froze and looked at Riley. "Yup. I knew that would change your mood. Miz and I have been talking for a while now and we both agreed that we want you. Why else do you think Miz has made it a point to practically throw himself at you? Why do you think the two of you are in this feud in the first place?" I looked at Riley, confusion evident on my face. "Yeah. Miz managed to convince Vince and the writers that a storyline between the two of you, with you going after the championship again, would be an amazing idea and they believed him." Riley stood up and tilted my head up so I was looking at him. "So, are you going to change your answer to my offer? Or am I going to have to steal you away in the night in order to get what I want?" I thought about it for a minute. Agreeing to Riley's offer would finally get me to Miz but I'd still have to deal with the brat after the fact. Maybe once Miz has been with me, he'll ditch the rookie and be with me. One could hope, right?

"Alright. When did you want to do this?"

"Tonight. After our match is over."

"Been planning this, have you?"

"It's my biggest fantasy, Cena." He slid off the bench and knelt between my legs. "Along with this."

"Knock it off, Riley. I said I wasn't interested." He undid the button and pulled down the zipper on my shorts.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He wouldn't dare keep going if I didn't want him to. I couldn't help my excitement about the whole situation but then again it had been a while since I had a decent blowjob. "Doesn't look like he wants me to stop." Riley smirked when I looked down at him and I watched as he swallowed half of me in one go. I groaned and threw my head back, enjoying the warmth of Riley's mouth. I was glad he didn't have a smart remark for that because it meant he would've stopped what he was doing. I watched Riley bob his head up and down, going all the way down my ever hardening shaft until his nose hit my pelvis. Damn, Miz must've trained this kid real well. The thought of Miz teaching Riley how to properly blow someone made my cock twitch and Riley eagerly swallowed around it. Riley sped up his bobbing and increased his suction, making me throw my head back and moan softly. The way he was working me in his mouth had me grabbing for everything I could find: t-shirts on the wall behind me, the wall, my shorts and Riley's hair. I latched my hands in Riley's hair and he swallowed even harder around my cock, pushing me closer to the proverbial edge. Riley's hands traveled up my shirt and he raked his nails down my sides. That pushed me over the edge and I found myself cumming hard inside Riley's mouth. He didn't let up, swallowing every drop that I had to give. I moaned again, feeling Riley suck me dry. Riley pulled himself off my cock and he started to chuckle. "Doesn't seem like you didn't want that." I smirked and regained my composure.

"You don't know how long it's been since I've had that good of a blowjob."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cena. Remember that when we're back in our hotel room tonight." I buttoned and zipped my shorts, and stood up even though my legs still felt a little like jelly. "I'll stop by after our match to escort you to our room." I saw Riley lean in to give me another kiss but I couldn't turn my head fast enough to avoid it. He pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Stop trying to deny it, Cena." Without another word, he left me alone in my locker room with my thoughts and an erection stirring in my shorts. I sighed and propped myself up against the wall. I don't know if I was aware of what I was in for tonight but I was determined to enjoy it.

_**After The**** Show**_

Everything went as planned; Riley lost, Miz threw a temper tantrum about Riley losing and there was the little fact that Riley had been fired from the WWE. I headed back to my locker room, intent on taking a shower then waiting for Riley to show up but what I planned on doing and what was going to happen, weren't going to be the same. Riley was standing outside my locker room, in his street clothes, with his phone in hand. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He smirked at me and stood in front of my door. "Did you think I'd forget, John?"

"I didn't think that. I just didn't expect you to be waiting for me." I went to get into my locker room but Riley stopped me. "I need to get my-" I looked down when I heard a bag drop by Riley's feet; it was my bag from my locker room. "You're efficient."

"I've been waiting a long time for this, John. Forgive me if I'm a little anxious to get this started. Follow me." I just shrugged, grabbed my bag and followed Riley out to his car. After a twenty minute awkwardly silent ride to the hotel, Riley and I headed up to his room...or what I thought was his room. He knocked four times and the door opened but I couldn't see anyone behind the door. Riley was whispering with someone, occasionally turning around to look at me then turn his attention back to his mystery partner. I was about to say something before Riley dragged me into the room by my arm. As soon as the door closed behind me, a blindfold was placed on my eyes and I started to panic.

"Relax, Johnny." I went stiff when Miz's voice floated into my ears. I jumped when Miz's hands slid up my shirt and started to trace the outlines of my abs. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Johnny." Before I could respond, Miz led me over to the bed and sat me down on it. I went to take off the blindfold but two sets of hands stopped me. "Not just yet, John." I groaned, sounding as eager as I really felt which made Miz and Riley laugh. "Patience, John. It'll pay off, I promise." I swallowed hard and relinquished myself to the two men. "Atta boy." I shivered as Miz pulled my shirt up over my head, while Riley went to work on my shoes and shorts. Within seconds, I was down to my boxers while the other two stared at me in my glory. I reached out for Miz, thinking that I would get a handful of shirt but my hand glided over the skin of his abdomen. My breath got caught in my throat at the velvet feel of Miz's skin. "You like, Johnny?" I nodded furiously, earning laughs from the two men. "It's all yours tonight. Don't you worry." I tried to keep the grin off my face but I knew I was failing miserably. I felt someone run their hands up my legs, sending shivers down my spine and making my cock twitch. "Did you see that, A-Ry?"

"Yeah. Make him do it again, Miz." Instead of repeating the action, Miz raked his nails up and down my legs. I moaned loudly and my cock nearly bounced off my abs with the enormous twitch that went through it. I could hear Miz and Riley take in a deep breath and then start to whisper about something, most likely me. "That's a great idea, Mike. You go first." I was about to ask what they were talking about but my thoughts were interrupted by someone's tongue working it's way up my cock. I let out a low groan and fell backwards onto the bed. The tongue stopped for a moment and just when I was about to question it, it returned...with a friend. I gasped as two tongues licked up my cock as if it were a lollipop being shared by two friends. I was clutching at the sheets in a vain attempt to keep some kind of self control but it was failing miserably as I kept arching up into the touch of the two heavenly tongues. I felt a familiar heat begin to pool in my stomach and I knew that even though this felt like heaven, I wasn't going to last long at all. My legs started to shake and I started to clutch at the sheets in order to keep myself grounded. Miz and Riley didn't let up and my orgasm hit me without me being able to warn the two men who were sharing my cock. I could feel the two of them lick every drop of my orgasm off my cock, which sent massive shivers and shudders through my entire body. "Wow, Miz. We made him cum real early."

"I guess we're that good, Riley."

"To think, we're not even done yet Miz." I groaned softly and just the thought of tonight continuing in this fashion, made my cock slowly harden again. "Damn, Miz, he's getting hard again. What do you think is going through his mind?"

"Having his way with us, probably. I mean, that would definitely make me hard." There was a pause, in which I guessed Miz looked down at his own pants. "I know that idea makes me hard. How about you?"

"Harder than diamonds, baby." I swallowed hard and sucked in a breath when two sets of mouths kissed up the my face. The blindfold was removed and I finally got to see Miz and Riley's faces.

"Hey there, handsome." I could hardly breathe when I saw Miz's face. The emotions that I felt for Miz were some of the few things I've kept hidden from everyone. I had no idea how Riley figured it out but if I got to be this close to Miz because of him knowing, I wasn't going to argue. "I hear you wanted a night with me." I swallowed my pride and tried to get the lump out of my throat in the process.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"From me, John." I turned my gaze to Riley and in this light, I had to admit that Riley was really attractive. "Even though you never say anything, I can tell. I figured I'd help you out."

"Well, we can all help each other tonight. Don't you worry about that, Riley." Miz winked at me and I had to lick my suddenly dry lips. "Mmm, Johnny." Before I could say anything, Miz gave me a kiss that turned my entire body into one giant nerve ending. As Miz was kissing me, Riley peppered my chest with kisses and I gasped into the kiss. Miz's tongue found it's way into my mouth and I swear that I was in heaven or damn close to it. Miz pulled away and I moaned in disappointment, earning a chuckle from Riley. "Don't you worry, Johnny. There is plenty more where that came from." Miz straddled my waist and with as hard as I was, my cock was perilously close to his hole. "You want me or want me to fuck you?"

"Want you. Please." Through the cloud of lust I was currently in, I could see Miz smirk at me.

"I thought you'd never ask." Miz turned to Riley and whispered something in his ear. Riley nodded and left the bed to go grab something. "Is it true, Johnny?"

"Huh?" I looked at Miz and tried to focus my gaze on him.

"Is it true that you've been hiding feelings for me?"

"Yeah, I have."

"How long?" I looked down and tried to think of an answer to give Miz that wouldn't embarrass me completely. "John." I looked back at Miz and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Since...your days with Morrison."

"Really?" I nodded. "Were you jealous of Morrison?"

"No. The two of us talked and he explained to me what was going on between you two." Morrison and Miz fooled around for a little while but Morrison was also seeing Melina at the time so Miz wasn't his top priority. Eventually, Morrison made the choice to stay with Melina and Miz was left by himself on Raw.

"You like talking about me behind my back?"

"I was only telling him that he shouldn't jerk you around while he's with Melina. You deserve someone's full attention, bottom line." I tried to read Miz's face for some kind of emotion but I couldn't see one.

"Riley!" I turned to see Riley coming back with something in his hand that I couldn't see in the dim light. He handed whatever was in his hand to Miz and took a seat at the head of the bed, propping himself against the pillows. "You get me to yourself first, Johnny."

"Really?"

"You bet. I've been waiting a long time for this." I gasped as Miz dripped something onto my cock and started to position myself at his entrance. I licked my lips and watched with wide eyes as Miz slowly lowered himself onto my cock. We both gasped and I could hear Riley behind us. Miz fully seated himself onto my cock and paused, as if he was trying to adjust to the stretched feeling. "Damn, Johnny. You're...big."

"So I've been...told." I gasped as Miz started to move and down my cock. Sure, I had been with a few men before but this had to be the best I've ever had. Okay, there was that one time with Randy and handcuffs but tonight was becoming a close second if not knocking that night out of the top spot. Miz rolled his hips and I almost screamed with pleasure. I wanted to go further inside of Miz but I couldn't get there from this angle so I rolled us over. I planted my hands on either side of Miz's head and slowly started pushing into Miz. Miz was moaning and grabbing at my arms, leaving crescent shaped indentations in my skin. I leaned down and started to nip at Miz's collar bone, making him gasp and tighten around me.

"Johnny, go faster. Please." I nodded and picked up my pace, earning louder moans and gasps. Miz pulled my head down to his face and gave me a deep kiss, his tongue begging for permission to enter my mouth. I let him enter my mouth and I was lying if I said I wanted to leave this spot. One of Miz's hands left the side of my face and grabbed my ass, pushing me further inside of him. I gasped, breaking the kiss, and connected my forehead with Miz's. "Oh god, I'm so close." I swallowed once and hooked Miz's legs onto my shoulders, making me go further inside of him. I leaned in to whisper something in Miz's ear and I could feel him tighten around me, which triggered my second orgasm of the night. As my orgasm hit, I felt Miz gasp and tighten around me which told me that his orgasm hit him just as mine hit me. After our orgasms subsided, I pulled out of Miz and rolled onto the other side of him. I glanced behind me and saw that Alex Riley was still back there stroking his still hard cock.

"Hey, Miz."

"Hmm?"

"Riley is still back there. Think we should take care of him?" I watched Miz nod but he didn't move for a few minutes. I kissed Miz's sweaty forehead and decided to take matters into my own hands. I crawled on my hands and knees, winked at Riley and swallowed half of him in one go. He moaned and fell backwards, hitting his head on the headboard. Behind me I felt the bed move so I looked to see Miz crawling up to join me on Riley's cock. Between the two of us sucking and licking his cock, Riley was falling apart in a matter of minutes. Riley's hands found their way to mine and Miz's head, pushing us closer together.

"Guys, I'm gonna..." Riley came hard and Miz swallowed most of it, probably because he shoved me out of the way. Riley slumped down on the pillows and within minutes, he was snoring. I laughed and rolled off the bed but Miz grabbed my arm before I could step away.

"What's up?"

"Don't leave."

"I hadn't planned on it, Miz." I smiled at him and leaned in closer. "But I do need a shower. You can join me...if you want." I winked at Miz and walked to the bathroom. Before I could close the door, a hand stopped it so I looked up and smiled. "Couldn't resist me?" Miz walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"No I couldn't."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter but have no fear, there shall be a sequel. Reviews are appreciated and next one will be out shortly.


End file.
